charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheaper by the Coven
Cheaper by the Coven is the 137th episode of Charmed. Summary When Paige and Phoebe summon Grams for Chris' Wiccaning, Grams puts a spell on the children to try to end their sibling rivalry, but instead it reverts the sisters back to bickering teenagers. Meanwhile Phoebe, still acting like a teenager, attends an award ceremony with Les, and Leo consults a demonic seer to find out who is behind the attack on Wyatt. Plot Paige summons Grams for Chris' Wiccaning, over Piper's objections; she had not wanted to hold one. A masked demon attacks Wyatt; Grams walks in and the demon blasts her with lightning. Paige orbs a shelf at the demon and it shimmers away. Ask Phoebe has won a Reader's Choice Award, but Phoebe, on sabbatical, hasn't been told. Wyatt has been showing jealousy toward Chris, at one point even orbing him away, at the door of the Manor, when Victor brings him back to the manor while coming. Grams casts a spell to end their rivalry, but it backfires, and the Charmed Ones behave immaturely and bicker amongst themselves. The masked demon attacks again, but the sisters panic and flee. Grams flings an athame and the demon shimmers out. Leo visits a seer demon, demanding to know who's after Wyatt. The demon indicates a round pool and she says that it will show him his answer. The liquid rises and forms the shape of the head -- Leo's own. Grams tries to reverse the spell, but Piper won't cooperate. Phoebe accepts her award and makes a complete fool of herself. Leslie tries to cover for her. At Magic School, Paige pulls a student, Ben, aside in mid-class and kisses him. The masked demon attacks Wyatt at Magic School, but Leo counterattacks. Both try to electrocute each other. In the struggle, the demon's mask falls off and it is revealed to have Leo's face. Grams is angry with Leo and wants him away from Wyatt. Grams changes her plans to reverse the rivalry spell, thinking that adult Piper could not handle the news. Leo returns to the seer and wants to know if the masked demon came from him. Victor still wants to reverse the spell and Grams summons Patty to break the tie. Patty, to Grams's surprise, sides with Victor. Patty reverses the spell and the Charmed Ones leave to fight the demon; but their potions don't work, and demon-Leo shimmers away with Wyatt. Patty remembers "night terrors" that Piper had as a girl, after Victor left; they were conjured by her subconscious mind. Patty thinks demon-Leo was conjured by Wyatt himself. Leo walks in and says that Wyatt blames him; if he hadn't killed Gideon, he wouldn't be so lost. Leo and Piper orb to where Gideon was killed and find Wyatt and demon-Leo there, along with several demons. They vanquish the demons and convince Wyatt to forgive Leo. Demon-Leo disappears. Grams summons the Halliwell witches to bless Chris. Spells To Resolve Sibling Rivalry :Pass your petty jealousies to darkest night. :Let these feuding siblings no longer fight. Witches Be Warned: the spell pulls the rivalry out but it can immediately go into the nearest set of siblings. To Reverse The Sibling Rivalry Spell :Reverse the spell from the book :and please restore what was took To Freeze Someone :Let this girl, :Quick as a sneeze, :Stop this snit :And quickly freeze. Magical Beings Demons Kyra A demonic Seer who Leo visits to help with the threat to Wyatt. Demonic Leo A grief-stricken Wyatt conjures an evil form of Leo to terrorise the household. This was due to a missing presence of his father in his life. Kyra with Pool Cheaper Coven.jpg|Kyra and her pool Demonic Leo.jpg|Demon Leo Ghosts Penny Halliwell The Charmed One's grandmother who wants to perform Chris' Wiccaning ceremony - but not before fixing up sibling rivalries. Patty Halliwell The Charmed One's mother, brought in to soothe the tension between her mother and ex-husband. Penny Cheaper Coven.jpg|Penny Patty Season 7.jpg|Patty Other Magical Beings Ben A Magic School graduate who worked as Paige's assistant. BenPro.jpg|Ben OkayewwBenandPaige.jpg|Paige and Ben kiss Mortals Victor Bennett Piper and Phoebe's father. He attended the Wiccaning but was unimpressed by the spell used to ease the rivalry between his grandchildren. Leslie St. Claire Phoebe's ghost writer at The Bay Mirror while on sabbatical. The pair recently won a Readers' Choice Award. Rex One of Piper's employees at P3 Victor Cheaper Coven.jpg|Victor Leslie Cheaper Coven.jpg|Leslie Rex Cheaper Coven.jpg|Rex Episode Stills Grams.jpg 7x03-piper.jpg 7x03-piper-phoebe.jpg 7x03-victor-justcharmed.jpg 0dff1.jpg 0gfgfg2.jpg bbb03.jpg 04ba.jpg 05a.jpg 07a.jpg 09a.jpg Behind the Scenes Jr-02.jpg Jr-01.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Cheaper by the Coven WB Trailer thumb|300px|right|Funny clips from this episode! * The episode title is based on the title of the movie "Cheaper by the Dozen". * Piper had night-terrors after her parents broke up, thinking that it was her fault. ("''Sympathy for the Demon''") * This is the second time Wyatt has conjured an evil being. The first time was in Forget Me Not. * This is the first appearance by Charisma Carpenter as the Seer Kyra. She later will appear two more times. * When Paige summons Grams, she uses a shortened version of the spell. * This episode marks the last time Patty appears in the present timeline, she'll appear in Forever Charmed, but as her 1970's self. * This is the first time that Grams, Patty, Victor, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt and Chris have all been together at one time. * Series star Holly Marie Combs and guest star, Charisma Carpenter, have prevoiusly worked together on the film "See Jane Date". * Piper (Holly Marie Combs) seems to have a sore throat in this episode. Glitches * On the banner in the award ceremony, it is written "Reader's Choice Award" but it should have infact been "Readers' Choice Award" for there is not only one reader. * After Wyatt's and Chris' rivalry went into the sisters, Grams said she needed a reversal spell to take it back out. However, if she had just used the same spell that she used on Wyatt and Chris, the rivalry would've been pulled out of the sisters and would've gone back into Wyatt and Chris. No other spell was needed. * In earlier episodes of Charmed, the spell to summon a ghost has said 'Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide'. But in this episode, when Paige summons Grams, the spell is read 'Hear me now, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide'. It could be however that is was shortened intentionally like with the Woogyman spell. Quotes :[[Paige Matthews|'Paige']]: Hear me now, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide. :(Grams appears with her back turned in a swirl of bright lights. Apparently she was in the middle of a conversation.) :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: You mean she is still lying about her age? Um... wh... (she turns to face the girls.) Not a good time, girls. I'm busy. :[[Paige Matthews|'Paige']]: You're dead. :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: Well, it doesn't mean I can't have a life. :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: Do you remember the first time you were this age, when I sat you and your sisters down and we had the talk? :[[Piper Halliwell|'Piper']]: Grams, I already know all about sex, and no offence but I don't want to talk about it with you because that's really gross. :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: No, not the sex talk, silly. The witch talk. :[[Piper Halliwell|'Piper']]: So what did you tell us? :[[Penny Halliwell|'Grams']]: That my being a witch was such an important part of my life and what it meant to me, and what it might mean to you someday. :[[Piper Halliwell|'Piper']]: Did you tell us that Prue and mom were gonna die? That Leo was gonna lose his marbles? Or that demons were gonna be chasing after us all the time everywhere? :[[Kyra|'Seer']]: See I have a problem, you kinda have a temper, and if I don't tell you, well you'll probably choke me to death, and if I do tell you and you don't like the answer, well, then, you'll probably choke me to death. 703 Category:Season 7 Category:Charmed Category:Pages needing attention